On a Trip, We Go!
by VioletJoker
Summary: Rewritten from "Bladers and Trouble". We have Sachiko and Shizuko Koizumi (Previously Suiseki and Souseki), who have entered the Beyblade championships by accident! Follow their journey, along with Gingka, Masamune, and the others, to see what they face! Explore what Team Gan Gan Galaxy have upon their journey. Rated T for language.
1. Confusion and Tournaments

**Funny: 'Sup, y'all! In case you don't know me, I am FunnyGhostXD! You can call me Funny, if you'd like! Anyways, this is my new story that I have talked about, and I hope you guys will like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters. I only own my own characters, who'm are Sachiko (Previously known as Suiseki) and Shizuko (Previously known as Souseki) Koizumi.**

 **P.S: I may have changed my OC'S names, but their personality hasn't changed at all, so don't get confused if I changed OC's or not.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Metal City, and everyone was cheerful! Unless you were a certain twin who had a rather annoyed twin sister, in which they were entering the foreign city.

"Sachiko, would you please stop your complaining? I am getting rather ann-" The first twin got interrupted by her sister, who responded with full sarcasm.

"I don't know, Shizuko. Can I stop complaining?" Sachiko responded, as she eyed her sister.

"Sachiko. Really, stop complaining. I you're acting rather immature right now, and yet, you're older than me." Shizuko said, as she sat down in a near by bench.

Now for anyone who is interested how they looked like, I shall describe them! Shizuko had chocolate brown, bob cut hair, peach colored skin, emerald green eyes, and was at least 5'3 short. She wore a white and dark blue stripped shirt, a black vest, black skinny jeans, red belt, white converse, and blue finger-less gloves. Sachiko, unlike her sister, had rather dark chocolate brown hair, peach colored skin, emerald green eyes, and 5'3 short, like Shizuko. She wore a white and dark green shirt, denim jacket, denim skirt, red belt, white converse, and green finger-less gloves. Both twins wore similar blue denim hat.

Sachiko, who sat next to her twin, felt upset with herself, since she got Shizuko mad. "I'm sorry, Shizuko. I got a little carried away. It's just that I'm so damn tired!" Sachiko exclaimed, leaning on Shizuko's shoulder. "It's alright. Besides, at least we made it to Metal City." Shizuko responded, as she remembered why they came to the city. "Right! That way so we can battle strong bladers! Especially that Gingka Hagane guy!" Sachiko exclaimed with excitement, pumping her fist in the air.

Both girls smiled to each other, not before long they heard an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is the last minute that any blader can enter the competition! Come now, if you want to enter!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Oh no! C'mon, Shizuko! Let's hurry it up!" Sachiko stood up, and started dragging a protesting Shizuko with her.

* * *

 **At the stadium ~(=w=)~**

Everyone has been beyblading against each other, excitement filling in the air. There were bladers who were undefeated, others who have lost, and others who are just beginning. All to win the spot as Japan's representative for the world's championship, in which everyone were excited to have.

3

"All right, let's do this thing!" A certain blonde, by the name of Yuu exclaimed, ready to compete another one of his opponents.

His opponent was Sachiko.

2

"You stole my words out of my mouth, kid. Oh well, we'll see who will win!" Sachiko said, smirking with confidence.

1

"Let it rip!"

0

"Times up! Everyone stop what you're doing!"

"What?!"Both bladers turned to see Blader DJ, just to see their score points.

"Wait, points? What's this all about?!" Sachiko exclaimed, confused about the whole situation.

"Don't you know? You entered in a competition to get a spot for the Japanese team in the world tournament" Yuu explained, with his arms crossed. "Gee, how can you not know this? You should pay better attention to what you're doing." Yuu said, in which Sachiko answered, "Hey! Wait a minute, so that means. . . ."

What Sachiko saw was that she had 300 points, and also was able to see that Shizuko had 320 points.

"Cool! I got 340 points!" Yuu exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile Shizuko, she was just shocked as Sachiko was. If only she and Sachiko payed attention to what they got into.

"All right, those who have the highest scores, please come to the front!" Blader DJ yelled.

Shizuko could feel herself get nervous, as she went up front. As she walked, she saw a male with silver like hair, a rather young boy with golden blonde hair, and another male with black hair with a white and red highlight. So are these her team mates or what? . . . . .

"Everyone, I present to you, Tsubasa Otori, Yuu Tendo, Masamune Kadoya, and Shizuko Koizumi! Japan's representatives for the Bebyblade World Championships!"

When Blader DJ stopped speaking, Masamune started exclaiming how he wanted to battle Gingka, Yuu jumped with excitement, while Shizuko just stared at awe around her surroundings. And started to think to hereself, 'What about Sachiko?'.

While everyone started to leave, Shizuko stood there, until she heard her name called out.

"Shizuko, you're on the team!" Sachiko exclaimed, smiling at her sister.

"But Sachiko, we both know it was an accident. Besides, what about you?" She asked. Sachiko replied, "Don't worry, I'll be with ya!"

"Huh?"

"Hey, Koko!" The twins turned, just to see Yuu waving at one of them. "Hey Koko, how about we- Hey, you have a twin?! That's so cool!" Yuu exclaimed. "Of course she does! They look exactly alike! Except their hair and clothes are different." Masamune responded, coming towards the twins and Yuu. "Although Shizuko is the one who's on the team, not Sachiko." Tsubasa said, as he walked towards them.

"Yeaahh, but doesn't matter. I'm still going to be with my sis!" Sachiko said.

"Well, it's nice to meet y'all!"

* * *

"Sachiko, I'm really sorry that you won't be with me." Shizuko said, as they made their way to the airport.

"It's no problem. Sure I'm upset of not being with you, but I'll be with you! I may not be on the team, but I can hang with you guys!" Sachiko said, as she carried her stuff.

"Hey guys! You finally made it!" Masamune exclaimed.

"So the whole team is here. Shizuko, I'd like yo to meet Gingka and Madoka, two of your team mates." The WBBA director, RyuseiT Hagane, said.

"Nice to meet you, Shizuko." Madoka said

"Likewise." Shizuko said.

"You're Sachiko, right? Nice to meet ya" Gingka greeted. Sachiko greeted back in response.

"The team's name is Gan Gan Galaxy."

"Gan Gan Galaxy, huh? That name fits!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Fits you perfectly!" Masamune said, right then he got hit with a water bottle, by Sachiko.

"Hey!" Sachiko just grinned mischievously in response.

"Now guys, quit it. Anyways, you will be facing China's team Wang Hu Zong. Good luck"

* * *

 **Funny: How was it? I hope it was good! Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and get used to the new changes. Tell me what you think, and I'll update soon, hopefully.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! No flames, please.**


	2. China and Flirts!

**Funny: 'Sup my peeps! Here is another chapter of "On a Trip, We Go!". Hope y'all enjoy it, so let's move on to the story, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade in** **any shape or form! I only own my characters, who are Shizuko and Sachiko.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Finally, we're here!" Exclaimed Sachiko, tired from the flight they just took.

The whole team, along with Sachiko, have finally arrived at China. In which, Masamune, Gingka, and Yuu, were excited by the fact that they can tour the country.

"Now that we're in China, we can collect information about Wang Hu Zhong." Madoka pointed out.

Or so they thought.

"Collect information?"

"Yeah. Since we already have Chi Yun's data, we need to collect the rest information from the team." Madoka explained to the others. While Gingka, Masamune, and Yuu processed this information on their heads, Madoka realized something.

"Oh, now I remember that Shizuko, or Sachiko, weren't with us when Gingka battled Chi Yun." Madoka said, remembering about Gingka's battle. Everyone turned to face Shizuko, in which she only turned the other way.

"Well, you can try to explain to me about this 'Chi Yun' and his beyblade on the way." Shizuko suggested, shrugging.

"That's what I'm gonna do exactly!"

"Anyways, we're practically going to snoop some info out of them, am I right?" Gingka asked, in which Madoka nodded.

"Before you guys can do your research or what ever, can we eat? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's hungry around here." Sachiko said, crossing her arms.

"I have to agree with Sachiko! I'm starving, and I want to taste the food here! Well, besides sight seeing pandas, that is." Masamune said, as his stomach growled.

"Pandas?"

"Pandas!"

"You're weird." Sachiko sighed.

* * *

"So this is the training area, huh?" Shizuko said, staring at the bladers who were training among others.

Did I mention they were at Beylin Temple?

No? Well, apparently the whole team were at Beylin Temple, since a girl by the name of Mei-Mei invited them over, since a certain someone *CoughMasamuneCough* almost spilled the beans, in which case Gingka had to cover that certain someone up. After that, Mei-Mei had them over, but she warned them, and I quote, "It might destroy their confidence.

She wasn't kidding when she warned them.

"Well, then why don't we move along?" Mei-Mei suggested, getting confused looks from the others.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

'I wonder who's this someone she wants us to meet.' Shizuko wondered, as she followed Mei-Mei.

* * *

"Isn't there anything to do here?" Sachiko muttered to herself, annoyed by the fact that she couldn't find anything interesting. As much she wanted to look for something that could catch her eye, she wan't able to find anything. Maybe she can go with her sister. . . . .

'Nah, she has to be with her team. I don't want to bother her' Sachiko thought to herself.

Sachiko just sat in a nearby bench, and just watch her surroundings.

There were a few restaurants nearby, kids playing around with their beyblades, a cute dude sitting next to her- wait, what?!

"Hey, cutie. You come here often?" He asked, winking at Sachiko.

'Wow. Isn't that line a bit over used?' Sachiko thought to herself, yet speechless. Though she had to admit to herself, the dude was pretty damn cute. Tanned skin, nice reddish brown hair, bluish grey eyes, and a charming smile. But just because he was pretty damn good looking, doesn't mean that she was gonna fall for it. Nope, not in a million years.

"Nope. Just got here, so I'm pretty new around here." She answered casually, turning around, just to see girls stare at her with jealousy.

"Oh, really? How about a give you a small tour?" He offered.

"As much I'd like to say yes, I have to reject your request. I wouldn't want the girls to be mad at me besides," Sachiko stood up, and gave a smile towards the confused male.

"I have to get back to the hotel I'm staying at." Sachiko said.

"Well, then. Can I walk you at the hotel where you're staying at?"

'He doesn't give up, does he? Oh well, there won't be any harm done saying yes' The Japanese girl thought to herself, as she answered with a yes.

"Cool, I'm Chao Xin."

"Sachiko, nice to meet ya." She introduced herself, with a rather playful smile.

* * *

"Sachiko, you're here!" Madoka exclaimed, catching the sight of the older twin.

"Where were you, Sachiko?" Shizuko asked, giving Sachiko a stern look.

"Well, to make this short, I had a dude flirting with me, in which he walked me here." Sachiko answered, sitting on the sofa. "Anyways, how was Beylin Temple? Learned anything interesting about Wang Hu Zhong?" She asked, giving a glance over the team.

"What happened was that the leader, Da Xiang, tried to get Gingka to reveal his special move." Tsubasa answered, in which Gingka got a look from Sachiko.

"But, because of me, I was able to stop that!" Masamune added on proudly.

"Wow, really?"

"Yep! After all, the number one blader has to keep his eyes open, of course." Masamune said. In which got Sachiko to mutter to herself sarcastically, "Of course."

"But, how did he got Gingka to almost reveal his special move?" Sachiko asked out of curiosity.

"That's because Da Xiang was able to smooth talk Gingka into a bey battle!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Though, it's odd how Team Wang Hu Zhongis didn't had their third member with them." Madoka said.

"Whoever it may be, we have to wait and see for ourselves." Tsubasa said.

"That's right! Until then, we have to prepare for the upcoming battle!" Gingka exclaimed with excitement.

* * *

 **Funny: Sorry if it's short. I'm trying to get more inspiration, now that I'm back at my feet again. Well, I hope you guys like it, and I'll update soon enough!**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! No flames, please!**


	3. And So It Begins

**Funny: Hello, my fellow readers! I hope you guys had a great day. Now that summer has started, I get to update more sooner! So, look forward for that. Anyways, enough chit chat, and let's move on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, or their characters. I only own my OC's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, where's Masamune?" Madoka asked, noticing his absence while everyone was discussing their strategies for the tournament.

"Well. . . ." Everyone turned around to listen what Sachiko was going to say.

"What happened was that Masamune went out earlier" Sachiko said, recalling what happened in the morning.

 **~(=w=)~ Le Flashback**

 _"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sachiko asked, with her arms crossed, giving Masamune a small glare._

 _"I would say the same thing to you. Why are awake at this time?" Maasamune asked, catching Sachiko off guard._

 _"I- If you need to know, I was going to get something to eat, thank you very much. Now, answer my question." Sachiko said._

 _"Training. Can't let a guy like Chao Xin win in the tournament." Masamune stated, before he left._

 **~(=w=)~ End of Flashback**

"So he went out to train, huh?" Tsubasa said, receiving a nod from Sachiko.

"Well, it's no problem." Gingka said, receiving looks from the others.

"As long he comes in time for the tournament, then there shouldn't be a problem." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's true. Though I wish he was here to at least know the data we got from Virgo." Madoka said to herself, until she got a pat from Shizuko.

"Madoka, don't sweat it. As long Masamune is working hard to defeat Chao Xin, then we got no worries." Shizuko said, trying to reassure Madoka.

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen to him?" Yuu exclaimed.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Madoka said, as she stared a rather confident, yet dusted, Masamune.

"Took you guys long enough. I was starting to think you were going to be late." Masamune said with a confident attitude.

"Masamune, I think there are better things to worry than us being late." Shizuko said, receiving a confused look from Masamune.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like the fact you're dusty." Sachiko said bluntly.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters now is the tournament." Gingka said, in which Masamune exclaimed "That's right!"

"Wish me luck, you guys!" Masamune called out, right before he ran up to the stadium.

"Masamune, you can do this!" Madoka cheered.

"You'll win it!"

"Go kick his ass!" Sachiko yelled out, before receiving a glare from "Madoka and Shizuko.

"Sachiko, language. Not in front of Yuu." Madoka exclaimed, before getting a questioning look from Yuu, who wasn't paying attention.

At all.

"Sorry for cursing! Kinda, not really. Meh, fuck it." Sachiko said, receiving a stern look from her younger twin. Even by this, Sachiko just shrugged, and said, "I really don't care if somebody hears me curse."

"And now, the battle between Chao Xin and Masamune will begin!"

* * *

"Masamune, you did it!" Gingka exclaimed, cheering for his friend.

"Tsubasa you're up next."Madoka said, as she smiled at the silver haired blader.

"Good luck, Tsubasa." Said Shizuko.

The battle between Tsubasa and Chi Yun was rather odd. From afar, Shizuko was observing both bladers moves. Then she started noticing something. Maybe it was her imagination?

"Hey guys. . ."

"Hm? What's up, Shizuko?" Gingka asked.

"Doesn't Tsubasa look a bit, I don't know, paranoid?" Shizuko asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Now that I think about it, he is kinda acting strange." Masamune said, noticing Tsubasa's behavior.

It wasn't before long that Tsubasa started to loose it.

"I'M GOING TO WIN! I WILL WIN!"

After that, everything went down hill. Masamune tried to reassure Tsubasa that they already had one win. But unfortunately, Tsubasa ignored him, in which his Earth Eagle started to attack Thermal Lacerta. But somehow, through all of what happened, Lacerta was still able to beat Eagle.

After the battle, Tsubasa collapsed, in which he had to be carried to the prep room.

"Will he be okay?" Yuu said, worried about Tsubasa.

Sachiko, who was next to Yuu, patted his head. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he'll be alright."

Everyone went back to the stadium (Unless you were Sachiko, then she went back with the audience).

Gingka was up next, in which the whole team cheered for him.

From then on, the awesome battle between Gingka and Da Xiang, Wang Hu Zhong's leader, has started. Everything started out good, and the battle ended in a awesome way, through Galaxy Pegasus special move.

"Gingka, you did it!" Madoka said enthusiastically.

"Congratulations, Team Gan Gan Galaxy!" Mr. Hagane exclaimed, appearing in Madoka's laptop.

"Mr. Hagane!?" Sachiko yelled out, caught of guard.

"Thanks, dad!"

"Now that you have defeated Wang Hu Zhong, you will travel to Russia, to compete Team Lovushka."

"Team Lovushka, huh?" Shizuko muttered to herself.

"Yes, now I wish you the best of luck! Luck from the Immortal Phoenix!" With that, the screen turned black.

"Soo, how about we go to sleep, Shizuko?" Sachiko asked Shizuko, as she nodded.

"Well, 'night y'all."

"Wait!" The twins turned around to see what Madoka wanted.

"Before we're heading to Russia, we're going to see Team DessertBlaze. So you'll have to wake up early." Madoka informed them.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **Funny: Alright, I did it! Sorry if it's short ;-;. I'll try to make longer chapters! Anyways, for now review, follow, and favorite.**

 **No flames, please!**


	4. Strange Opponent and Numbers!

**Funny: I'm so so so sorry. Like really I am. A lot of stuff happened, and then school started a few weeks ago. Not only that, but I've been having problems with writing, until now.** **But no worries I'm back, so yay! :D Now, let's move on to the story, my peeps!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or their characters. I only own my OC's!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what are y'all gonna do now?" Sachiko asked, crossing her arms.

"We're going to look for Team Desert Blaze. That way we get to know the opposing team's strategies are." Gingka answered.

Sachiko nodded, and added "Try not to mess it up like last time."

"We're not!"

Sachiko turned towards her sister, and asked "You think you can handle those two?" referring to Gingka and Masamune.

"Hey!"

"I'm pretty sure I can, so don't worry about it." Shizuko answered, sweat dropping.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go to the hotel for a bit." And with that, Sachiko left.

"Alright guys, let's go see Desert Blaze!" Gingka exclaimed, raising a fist bump in the air.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe we met them!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yeah, they seemed like nice people." Madoka said, having the others nod in agreement.

"Hey, Shizuko, don't you think you should call Sachiko over? The battle between Team Desert Blaze and Team Excalibur is going to start soon." Tsubasa asked, just to see Shizuko calling her twin already.

"I'm on it" Shizuko said, as her phone was ringing.

While all of that happened, they came spotted a white limo, in which a blonde man with blue eyes who were a red and black coat with red pants came out. He started walking towards the hotel.

"Is he some kind of movie star?"Yuu asked.

"Probably some spoiled rich kid or something" Masamune stated.

"Well, whoever he is, he's got nothing to do with us." Gingka said, leaving the scene, along with the others.

"Has Sachiko answered yet?" Tsubasa asked.

"Not yet, it looks like- Never mind. Sachiko, where are you?" Shizuko asked.

 _"I'm at a park. Why?"_ Sachiko answered.

"Come by the bey stadium, the battle is going to start soon."

 _"Crap."_

With that, Sachiko hanged up.

"So, where's Sachiko?" Madoka asked out of curiosity.

"She's at a park. She's on her way. I hope." Shizuko answered, face palming.

* * *

 **A few moments earlier. . .**

'I can practice my skills right now.' Sachiko thought to herself, grinning. As she exited the building, she started walking, looking for a place to practice with her beyblade. When she finally did found the perfect spot, she got her bey launcher and her beyblade and started aiming at the soda cans she set up.

And with that, she yelled out, "Go, Cygnus!"

The brown and green bey was launched towards the soda can in the middle, in which they fell off balance.

Sachiko took a hold of her bey, and started setting up the soda cans in another different way. After all, she can be killing time while she's practicing, right?

After setting it up differently, she was ready to launch her beyblade again.

That was until she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Alright, I'm here! What did I miss?" Sachiko asked, sitting besides Shizuko.

"Fortunately, the battle hasn't started yet, so you came in time." Shizuko answered, giving Sachiko a glanced.

"Good."

"By the way, why were you at a park?" Masamune asked, turning towards Sachiko.

"'Cause I had business to do." Sachiko said, smirking.

Masamune was about to speak, until the speaker started talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare for the awesome battle between Team Desert Blaze and Team Excalibur!"

After he did the announcement, to everyone's surprise, Team Excalibur had one member, in which rose confusion.

"Hey, isn't he the guy we saw earlier?" Yuu asked, surprised.

"That is him! So he's one of the European representatives, huh." Gingka exclaimed.

Sachiko wanted to ask, but she decided to ask later.

After the battle, Excalibur's member, Julian, was able to beat all Desert Blaze members, to everyone's shock.

"Well, that was a rather interesting battle. . ." Shizuko stated, as they walked towards the train station.

"So Excalibur is one of our opponents! Can't wait to battle them the next time we meet!" Masamune exclaimed, throwing fist bump in the air.

"Excalibur. . ."

"So, where are we going next, Tsubasa?" Yuu asked, looking up towards the bey mechanic.

"We're heading off to Russia, and face off the Russian representatives, Team Lovushka." Tsubasa answered, reading a book.

After that, they went to collect their stuff, leave for Russia.

"I hope you guys are pumped up for the next battle. I'll be watching you guys from the stadium." Sachiko said, smiling.

"You're awfully cheery." Masamune said, a bit surprised of Sachiko's behavior, since she's either a bit aggressive or calm.

"Sorry, I can't keep myself from smiling. It's just too exciting."

"Well, we'll see you there, text me!" Madoka exclaimed, holding both Sachiko's hands, causing the older twin to turn red.

"O-of course I would! Wh-why wouldn't I?" Sachiko huffed, turning the other way.

"There's the Sachiko we know and love!"

"Oh shut it, Yuu."

"Alright, let's go! Wish us luck, Sachiko!" Gingka exclaimed, waving.

"Yeah, yeah, good luck guys! See ya later, Shizuko, I'll text ya later!"

After that, there was one question that rose up.

"Wait, when did you trade numbers, Madoka?" Masamune and Yuu asked.

"This morning, why?"

"And she doesn't explode with ya?!" Gingka asked, with wide eyes.

"No, she's actually nice if you get to talk to her." Madoka answered, smiling.

"How come she's not like that with me?!"

"Masamune, I don't think you'll be on her side if you keep with your outburst." Tsubasa said, giving a glance towards the Unicorn blader.

"Huh?!"

"Changing the topic a bit. . ."

"Why doesn't she like me!"

"What the hell?. ." Shizuko muttered.

"ANYWAYS, why don't we try to get some sleep?" Madoka asked, with her right eye twitching.

"I agree with Madoka. C'mon guys let's get in."Tsubasa said, walking inside the train along with a chirpy Yuu.

"WAIT!"

* * *

 **Funny: Hopefully, y'all enjoyed this. It was hard to write this chapter, especially when I'm a bit lost right now, but I was able to make it, so yay! Wish me luck on the next chapter!**

 **Review!**


End file.
